


A Fox in the Henhouse

by Moonsault, orphan_account



Series: The Darkling Plain [1]
Category: NXT, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsault/pseuds/Moonsault, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As members of NXT's supernatural-fighting squad, Enzo and Cass feel duty-bound to warn William Regal that his latest international talent is not quite as she appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fox in the Henhouse

"...and that's why you can't let that Asuka stay here in NXT, Mr. Regal. It'll be trouble, big trouble!"

William Regal raised his best “I’m listening politely but I have much better things to do” eyebrow, and Enzo Amore’s flow of words sputtered to a halt. Behind him, Cass stood with his arms crossed as if providing backup.

“Enzo," Regal said patiently, "while there is no denying that Asuka is an attractive woman, I would think by now that you would have learned that’s no reason not to hire a female wrestler.”

“Mr. Regal, that’s not--”

“After all, Carmella is quite lovely, but you would not deny her the pleasure of competition, would you?”

“No, that’s not--”

“It really is better not to focus on such superficial characteristics, don’t you agree?”

“No, Mr. Regal, I mean Asuka is a _fox_!” 

Regal adjusted his eyebrow from “I’m listening politely but I have much better things to do” up to “I’m becoming exasperated,” and Enzo paled, then barged on:

“I don’t mean she’s a babe--though she is--or that you shouldn’t have hired her because of that, I’m saying she’s a _fox._ Like a…” Enzo waved his hands in the air. “Cass, what did Hideo call her? A kiss-you-nay?”

“I think the word was _kitsune,_ ” Cass said, enunciating carefully. “A fox spirit. They can take the form of beautiful women sometimes.”

Regal sharply lowered both of his eyebrows and both Cass and Enzo took a step backwards.

“Look, I know it sounds kind of crazy,” Enzo said, rallying, “But see, it’s possible that some of...some of the weirder things in this biz are...well…”

“Real,” said Cass.

“Real,” repeated Regal.

“Like, Hideo said you gotta be careful with foxes! They ain’t evil exactly, but they’re tricky and they hold a grudge a _long_ time--”

“--you gotta make sure they get enough fried tofu to keep ‘em happy,” said Cass. “Hideo says fox spirits really like fried tofu. Hideo knows a lot about these things.”

“Hideo sent us here to tell you ‘cuz he said we’re better at communicating,” Enzo said.

“Well, you aren’t doing terribly well,” said Regal. “Foxes, fried tofu, magic--really, gentlemen, don’t you have better things to worry about?” Enzo opened his mouth and Regal silenced him with a raised finger. “Your ludicrous theories aside, even if Asuka _is_ the type to hold a grudge, what harm has she done?”

“Yeah but, I mean, she’s up against Dana and Emma, and she might really make them pay!” Enzo said. “She might...she might…” His voice trailed off.

“...she might teach them a thing or two about bullying,” Cass finished for him, and they looked at each other. 

“Yeah,” Enzo said. “Yeah. Well, Mr. Regal, uh...do keep an eye on Asuka. Like I said, she’s a total fox.”

“I heard your assessment of her attractiveness the first time,” Regal said, dismissing them with a wave as his phone rang. “Yes, Alice?” he said, picking it up as the door swung shut behind the Realest Guys. “Ah, thank you. That’s excellent news. Please send it to the cafeteria.”

He hung up the phone and felt a smile tug at his mouth. It was a good day so far: he’d gotten some contracts drafted, dealt with a variety of grievances, and now the bulk-order fried tofu he ordered had arrived, right on time.

After all, it wouldn’t do to have his new international star be _too_ hungry when she debuted at TakeOver.


End file.
